


green on blue (but all the colors depend on him)

by didalayla



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Colors, Grey, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, green - Freeform, nielhwi - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didalayla/pseuds/didalayla
Summary: il diavolo. nếu có thể cầu xin chúa ban xuống một ân huệ, gã sẽ khẩn khoản van nài người rút cạn dòng máu đỏ đang sôi sục trong huyết mạch của chính mình, thay thứ ràng buộc huyết thống ấy bằng gì cũng được. hoặc không. và cứ để cho gã héo mòn như thế đến chết.nhưng chúa trời không cho gã cơ hội đội ơn người, ôi chao, mới đáng thương và bất hạnh làm sao!





	green on blue (but all the colors depend on him)

**Author's Note:**

> couple ban đầu vốn không phải daniel/daehwi nhưng sau đó cảm thấy nhân vật gốc không hợp với nội dung fic nữa nên đã thay đổi. theo word thì lần cuối cùng động vào nó là 160323. vốn fic được viết theo dạng song song hai phần grey và green-blue, nhưng tự nhiên không thích phần grey kia nữa, vậy nên cắt bỏ nửa phần đối thoại kia và chỉnh sửa rồi đăng phần này thôi. dù sao cũng dẩm đời đúng như hồi đầu năm 2016 (giờ vẫn dẩm đời).
> 
> lower-case.

_i._

 

 

 

daniel được nghe kể là, đôi mắt con người khi vừa sinh ra chẳng có gì khác nhau. dù con ngươi đứa trẻ ấy có màu gì đi nữa, thì nó vẫn chỉ thấy thế giới đang chào đón mình bằng những trắng đen cắt hình cắt dạng mà thôi. và thế thì có gì khác nhau chứ?  _ừ_ , daniel tự gật đầu tán đồng,  _chẳng có gì khác nhau hết._  vì thế giới của daniel bao nhiêu năm qua vẫn chỉ là một cuộn băng đen trắng cũ rích mà thôi.

 

daniel ghét phải ngồi nghe những bài giảng về màu sắc ở trường. cậu bé daniel luôn tỏ ra chẳng có hứng thú gì bằng việc quay đầu nhìn ra cửa sổ và treo hồn lên đâu đó giữa những tán cây mà người ta bảo là xanh rợp kia, hoặc là giả vờ ngủ gật, vì cậu bé chẳng thể nào thực sự thiếp đi trong lớp, khi mà xung quanh quá ồn ào, quá nhiều tiếng nói hỗn tạp dội vào tai. và daniel ước giá như đôi mắt cậu bé có thể nhìn thấy màu sắc thay vì đôi tai nghe được những tạp âm phiền toái của thế giới này.

 

daniel như phát điên, đẩy tất cả lũ trẻ đang đứng vây quanh cậu bé ra, và chạy. người mẹ trong trí nhớ của daniel đã nói với cậu bé rằng _, con không nhìn thấy nước mắt vì tất cả đều bị đen trắng lấp bóng rồi, nhưng nước mắt vẫn ở đây, làm chứng cho sự yếu đuối của con_. và daniel lại ước rằng mình chưa từng nghe được gì cả. daniel không thể chấp nhận, khi đám trẻ ngu ngốc đó luyên thuyên về cha mẹ và số phận hẩm hiu của daniel như thể chúng biết lắm. nhưng daniel chẳng thể gào lên cãi lại bất cứ câu nào, vì theo những gì daniel biết, đám trẻ đó đều nói đúng cả, và daniel khi ấy cũng chỉ là một cậu bé mà thôi. giống như cả đám, những đứa trẻ trong cô nhi viện.

 

 

 

 

 

_ii._

 

 

 

daniel hài lòng với những gam màu trắng đen này. ngay cả khi daniel chẳng hề biết thế giới bên ngoài kia mang những màu sắc gì, nét chì đen trên nền giấy trắng của cậu bé vẫn sống động và đầy hồn sống. thế giới này quá kì lạ, daniel nghĩ vậy, khi thầy giáo hốt hoảng lật giở tập tranh của cậu bé và túm vai hỏi rằng, _em thấy được màu sắc sao_? daniel lắc đầu.

 

thực sự thì daniel chẳng mong muốn được nhìn thấy màu sắc chút nào. vì daniel đã chứng kiến mẹ mình xinh đẹp hạnh phúc ra sao khi bà thấy bầu trời đậm màu xanh dương, nhưng daniel cũng nhớ cả khuôn mặt tiều tụy của bà khi người yêu dấu bỏ bà mà đi, rút cạn màu xanh và để lại thế giới chỉ hai màu đen trắng. có ích gì khi nhìn thấy thế giới rực rỡ để rồi lại mất đi một lần nữa? thế nên daniel chẳng thiết tha gì trong khi đám trẻ cùng cô nhi viện ngày một lớn lên, háo hức và nhiệt thành với hương sơn chi trên tóc và sắc hồng ngọt ngào trên môi.

 

daniel tự hỏi, có lý do gì để không sống một mình hết phần đời còn lại chứ? ngày gió thì lạnh, ngày nắng thì ấm áp, và đôi mắt mọi người đều đen thẳm như nhau. nhưng ngọn sóng ngoài đại dương chẳng bao giờ thôi đẩy lên những gợn nước đủ cao đủ thấp, và có một ngày daniel không thể còn một mình nữa.

 

 

 

 

 

_iii._

 

 

 

daniel không biết từ bao giờ gã lại thường xuyên nạt mạ chính mình như vậy. đôi khi gã sẽ hối hận vì rời khỏi cô nhi viện, nơi mà gã có thể sống phần đời còn lại trong thế giới trắng đen mà gã cho là hạnh phúc ấy – ít nhất thì cũng đến năm gã mười tám tuổi. nhưng phần lớn thời gian, gã luôn cảm thấy may mắn vì đã làm vậy. đó là một tia màu mong manh nhưng rực rỡ, và ngay vào giây phút ánh sáng xanh đậm đó vô tình lướt qua đôi mắt daniel, gã đã lập tức chạy theo nó, khẩn khoản điên rồ như phỉ nhổ vào tất thảy suy nghĩ của gã mười mấy năm qua. như một sự trừng phạt thích đáng, sắc xanh rực rỡ ấy luôn làm đôi mắt gã đau rát như bị kim châm.

 

nụ cười em là thứ đẹp đẽ nhất gã từng thấy. daniel vừa chửi rủa chính mình vừa thề rằng vậy. em nghiêng đầu, chỉ vào bức tranh còn lộn xộn những mảng màu gã đang vẽ, hỏi rằng gã sắp vẽ gì vậy. em nói mình vẫn chỉ nhìn thấy trắng và đen thôi, còn anh trai em đã thấy thế giới này rực rỡ đủ màu rồi sao?

 

giọng nói em như chuông gió lanh canh treo dưới khung cửa sổ, từng nhịp từng hồi dạt vào lồng ngực gã, đè lên trái tim đỏ thịt đang nhộn nhạo đập từng hồi, chặn lại mọi nhịp thở. bàn tay daniel vẫn đưa đều cọ vẽ trên bảng màu, xoáy tung những giọt sơn dầu đang se lại vì hanh nóng ngày hạ. bảng màu nhòe nhoẹt một thứ màu chẳng thể gọi tên, rối ren như tơ lòng gã giăng chằng chịt. daniel nghiêng đầu, nhìn em đã tắt nụ cười trên môi. bàn tay em mân mê vạt áo, hàng mi rũ xuống giận hờn che mất đôi mắt trong trẻo chứa cả thiên thanh. gã cười, xoa mái tóc em.

 

“ừ.”

 

em ngẩng đầu, nhìn thật sâu vào mắt gã.  _anh nhìn thấy màu gì đầu tiên thế_ , em hỏi.

 

gã nhìn bức tranh mình đang vẽ dở, những vệt màu chồng chéo lên nhau chẳng rõ hình dạng. “đầu tiên sao?” gã nhắc lại, không hẳn là hỏi, ậm ừ như đang suy nghĩ. “có lẽ. mà không, là xanh.”

 

 

 

 

 

_iv._

 

 

 

em đến vào một chiều mùa hạ, nắng gay gắt trên đầu và trời cao chẳng để chỗ cho mây trắng. daniel từng không hiểu tại sao lúc đó, đôi mắt gã lại nhức nhối như có hàng ngàn cây kim mảnh nhỏ châm vào. nhưng đến khi biết được rồi, gã lại ước giá như mình chưa từng được hiểu.

 

nhành sơn chi trên tay em mơn mởn sức sống của mùa hè, và vì khi đó daniel chẳng hề biết rằng cánh sơn chi thì mềm mại trắng muốt, nên gã đã lầm tưởng thế giới vẫn chỉ là thước phim trắng đen đợi được bỏ vào máy quay đĩa. sắc xanh bùng lên rồi trôi dạt đi vào miền vô định, lớt phớt nơi đuôi mắt trước khi tan hẳn trong nỗi sợ hãi của tâm hồn thức tỉnh.

 

 

 

 

 

_v._

 

 

 

daniel của năm mười bảy tuổi không hề biết điều này là tội lỗi. gương mặt và giọng nói của em, thơ ngây và thanh khiết của em, tiếng gọi  _daniel hyung_ của em nhẹ nhàng gõ cửa tâm hồn gã. và daniel chẳng thể từ chối, nên em đã mang vệt xanh đầu tiên vào thế giới của gã. daniel thấy cây sơn chi em trồng xanh rợp cả một góc vườn, hoa sơn chi trắng muốt kiêu hãnh xoay mình dưới nắng. em cười, như gã vẫn thề là điều đẹp đẽ quý giá nhất thế gian, vô tư và tàn nhẫn bóp ngạt trái tim gã.

 

lần đầu tiên em hát cho daniel nghe là vào một buổi chiều hè, tiếng ve sầu ngày hạ đệm theo giọng hát em vang vọng khắp đồng cỏ xanh. xuôi theo thềm nắng đang đậm dần từ vàng giòn đến cam đỏ, gã chỉ nhớ mình đắm chìm trong khúc du ca của em, như kẻ bị đóng băng chìm sâu trong biển dung nham đỏ ngàu sôi sục. ngay cả khi tiếng ca tắt dần và em thiếp đi trên vai gã, daniel vẫn nghe thấy từ đáy cùng tội lỗi của tâm tưởng mình, những câu chữ đã in hằn trong lòng gã, quẩn quanh ám ảnh gã giữa cả những lối mộng ngàn.

 

đáy mắt em ánh lên niềm vui lấp lánh khi gã tặng em một hộp bút chì vào ngày sinh nhật năm mười bảy tuổi. rồi em dùng những cây chì gã đưa vẽ lại thế giới mà theo lời em chỉ có hai màu đen trắng. và gã lại thấy bản thân kì quái chẳng khác nào người thầy của mình. daniel lật giở tập tranh em vẽ, đôi tay thoáng run rẩy và hoảng hốt dâng đầy trong ngực, nhưng gã im lặng không nói gì. gã lại tự lừa gạt để bản thân không phải bất an lo lắng gì nữa, chẳng phải gã vẫn vẽ ra những bức tranh mang cả hồn sống ngay từ khi chưa gặp được em đó sao?

 

 

 

 

 

_vi._

 

 

 

daniel không thể nhớ mình đã yêu em từ lúc nào rồi. gã chỉ biết cứ mỗi mùa hạ qua đi, nắng cháy nơi vạt áo và cỏ xanh tàn dưới gót chân em lại mơn trớn con tim gã, hất thêm một nắm đất lên nấm mồ nơi gã đã nằm yên.

 

daniel thấy mình bất lực chìm sâu. tất cả của em ám ảnh dằn vặt gã. mà em nào có biết đâu. tiếng hát em cứ trong trẻo, từng ngày từng ngày cào vào lòng gã những vết thương dài sâu hoắm. nụ cười em cứ hiền hòa, dắt dụ gã bước vào khu rừng mơ bạt ngàn sương khói. bóng lưng em nhỏ gầy, vòng hoa thược dược trên tóc em tím ngắt giữa đồng dã quỳ vàng rực. em cười, xinh đẹp hơn bao giờ hết. daniel biết, từ ngay khoảnh khắc đầu tiên em xuất hiện trước mặt gã, rằng đôi mắt em nâu trong như khối đá thạch anh được mài đẽo tỉ mỉ. và gã nghe tiếng quỷ sai trong trí óc mình gào thét đòi được giải thoát, thế nên gã hôn em, yếu đuối mọn hèn như kẻ thua trận chẳng còn sức chạy khỏi khói lửa chiến trường. gió ngủ quên và vạn vật im lặng, bóng đêm dung túng tội nghiệt đáng khinh của gã. làn môi em ngọt ngào mềm mại, một thứ tội lỗi mê đắm xinh đẹp, duy nhất như trái táo giữa vườn địa đàng.

 

 

 

 

 

_vii._

 

 

 

em bảo rằng,  _em thương anh trai rất nhiều_. thương yêu của em tinh khiết như cành sơn chi tựa lưng bên cửa sổ, vì tìm thấy anh trai quá muộn màng, nên em càng phải thương anh trai mình nhiều hơn. nhưng em cứ thương gã như vậy, vụn vặt dịu dàng mà chẳng khác nào đầu kim trên tay em từng mũi từng mũi chằng chịt khâu vá trái tim gã. ngay cả khi daniel nắm lấy mái tóc em, hôn em ngấu nghiến đói khát, cắn môi em bật máu đỏ tươi, sao em vẫn cứ để gã nghĩ rằng em  _còn thương_  gã như vậy? sao em không đẩy gã ra, sao em không nhìn gã với đôi mắt ngập đầy chán ghét, sao em không đánh chửi gã một lời, sao em không giết quách gã đi? sao em lại bỏ chạy, sao em lại đánh rơi vòng hoa thược dược sau lưng, sao em lại giẫm nát dã quỳ xinh đẹp lan dưới gót chân em?

 

trước mắt đã đổ đầy màu sắc rực rỡ rồi, mà sao em vẫn nói thế giới chỉ có hai màu đen trắng thôi? vì sao em lừa dối gã?

 

vì sao thế? em ơi?

 

vì tình yêu của em cũng tuyệt vọng nực cười như của gã, cũng đáng bị phỉ nhổ giết chết như của gã phải không? đừng kể cho gã nghe bất cứ câu chuyện tình nào. kẻ điên không hiểu chuyện tình. kẻ điên chỉ ngả nghiêng ngã vào hố tình thôi. daniel phát điên. daniel yêu em, chớm nở ngay lần đầu tiên thấy em đứng sau lưng cha trước cổng cô nhi viện. yêu em trồng một cây sơn chi trong vườn. yêu em vẽ chì nguệch ngoạc trên khung tranh của gã. yêu em cười trong veo như chuông khánh dưới thềm chiều. yêu em thiếp đi trên bờ vai gã. ghét em ngước nhìn gọi một tiếng “ _anh_ ”.

 

daniel muốn em, chỉ muốn em thôi. daniel cần em, tất cả của em. tội lỗi bao nhiêu cũng được, gã điên không biết ngục tù bên kia ranh giới có bao nhiêu khổ hình chờ đợi. trong mắt gã chỉ còn em thôi, còn mái tóc đen bê bết dính trên vầng chán, còn áo trắng tinh khôi tự tay gã xé rách trong cơn mụ mị vì tình, còn tiếng em nức nở đau đớn, còn nước mắt lấp lánh xa xăm như dải tinh vân, còn khối đá thạch anh nâu nứt rạn rơi xuống vực thẳm, còn em đang vỡ vụn thành từng mảnh dưới những nhịp đẩy đưa của gã.

 

em yêu ai, giờ nào có quan trọng nữa đâu.

 

 

 

 _viii_.

 

 _il diavolo_. nếu có thể cầu xin chúa ban xuống một ân huệ, gã sẽ khẩn khoản van nài người rút cạn dòng máu đỏ đang sôi sục trong huyết mạch của chính mình, thay thứ ràng buộc huyết thống ấy bằng gì cũng được. hoặc không. và cứ để cho gã héo mòn như thế đến chết.

 

nhưng chúa trời không cho gã cơ hội đội ơn người, ôi chao, mới đáng thương và bất hạnh làm sao!

 

 

 

 

 

  _i_ _x_ _._

 

 

 

thềm nắng không còn vọng khúc du ca của em những chiều mùa hạ, trống hoác như khoảng lòng của gã. gã chẳng có gì để bám víu vào mà giữ em lại. daniel lạc một mình trong thế giới đen trắng xầy xước như cuộn băng cũ ngày xưa.

 

người đời biết một gã họa sĩ trầy trật sống qua ngày bằng đống tranh quằn quệt những vệt xanh lộn xộn. nhưng chẳng ai biết nổi gã đã yêu em đến nhường nào.

 

daniel yêu em đến phát điên. còn em vẫn  _chỉ_  thương daniel. _đến vô ngần_.

 

 

_**end.** _

 


End file.
